This invention relates generally to an apparatus for soldering printed circuit board and, more specifically, to a fully automated apparatus capable of automatically feeding printed circuit boards stored in a magazine one by one to a series of processing zones and automatically collecting the processed boards in another magazine.
In recent years, a number of improved automatic soldering apparatuses have been proposed to meet an increased demand therefor. Such improvements have been, however, generally directed to a soldering station where the printed circuit boards are brought into contact with molten solder for effecting dip or touch soldering. Thus, little attempt has been made to improve the other mechanisms. For example, it has been the general practice to manually feed printed circuit boards one by one to a transfer line for processing them at the soldering station.